Talk:AWTOK/@comment-68.229.177.202-20200105022953/@comment-134.41.210.235-20200106042856
" What do you mean, "Makareth is a corruption of Malekith"? And I don't know who Malus Darkblade is. The name is just something I came up with, and use because it sounds cool. I don't disagree that the lack of communication started before the cussing, I'm just saying that adding the use of bad words makes people sound like unsivilized baffoons. (No offense meant there) And if people refuze to listen to reason, what can we do? If people who are serious about magic are offended by children wanting to fin a place in life, they shouldn't take it out on a bunch of confused 11 and 8 year olds. -Makareth 9 hours ago by A FANDOM user" -That's less interesting then expected then. Warhammer fantasy characters, easily found on google. Edgy enough that you might enjoy em too. The words aren't important. People who put stock in words take things at face value and don't look deeper into the intentions. The intention, the emotional charge, the Need and Choice behind the words and what drives them are Far more important then the words themselves. If that was not so, nuance wouldn't matter. I've already said what I will do. It's not my place to decide for You. You've already given up on changing anything. You don't see a way out for you that ends how you want. However..I am Not you. I get my victory from speaking truth and leaving truth. If even a single person sees it and becomes stronger, that is my victory. I understand that the lost here are lost for a reason and perhaps beyond hope. I don't care about that and I don't care about them. It's pointless, as you point out, to try. That's just the thing. They're Not looking for a place in life. They're running from it and they're hiding from it. That's Not what humanity was meant to be and that's Not how we should be made to feel. We're Better then that. They could Choose to be Better then that. And if they're too lazy, content and afraid to find what's real from a lie designed to kill what little hope they have left, then I'll lay it raw and bleeding at their feet so they cannot deny the Stench anymore. You are just as guilty as the rest of attempting to define what others feel and speak as the rest of them, you've Chosen in your mind how *I* must be feeling and acting and the reason to why, without even asking or dialoguing with myself. You've already made your verdict. " If people who are serious about magic are offended by children wanting to fin a place in life, they shouldn't take it out on a bunch of confused 11 and 8 year olds." -What more proof is needed then that? I Reject your choice to label me, think for me and feel for me! I hold them accountable for lying. I hold them to the truth when they claim to shapeshift. And I even go so far as to be charitible with actual questions that could take them somewhere. Because even if the person who asked doesn't have the wits to evolve, there will be a set of eyes eventually in whom it sets a hunger and a flame to seek Purpose again. How is that a waste? How is That not worth something? I was drawn here with purpose years ago. The site died for a time. Then when people began posting on old dead posts I made, it drew me back again. This isn't a coincidence or a random happenstance. It's Their choices that literially drew me here. Now they're seeing what calling for the Truth reveals. They need a bit of Cruelty sometimes. That is in fact the way of the world, nature and the beasts of the field. Do you think we're above that? That we should all be coddled, all of the tingers claws cut away and each cobra defanged? Just to feel "Safe in the Dark?" There are no real places To be safe. Only places you Make safe. Everything has it's second edge. If you don't understand both sides, you're an incomplete being. One needs to Truly understand kindness to be cruel and cruelty to be kind. As is so in all things, to truly understand at it's depths over it's superficiality. Stop worring about offending me. That's the part that's "offensive."